marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruto Higashikata (Earth-2025)
“Yare yare daze (Good grief)... Looks like I’m getting into all sorts of trouble…” -Haruto Higashikata Backstory Born and raised in Japan, Haruto grew up learning all the Japanese traditions and customs. Due to his mother being promoted in her job, the family had to move overseas to America, where they adapted to American culture after a few years. Haruto was only 5 when he had to move, and spent 11 years adapting to his new hometown of Los Angeles, California. In his first few years of school, he befriended a boy named Trey Soniak, and the two grew to be close friends. During the final years of middle school, he had a huge crush on this one girl in his classes. Despite befriending her and spending lots of quality time with her, the girl revealed she had been messing around at first, but had to keep playing along when Haruto spent a lot of time with her. In short, she had played with his emotions, and her reveal had broken his heart. The last day of middle school was bitter, and he left the school with a cynical and depressed attitude. It was around this time Haruto would go hiking around his house. When he was 14, he discovered a mysterious belt buckle and a deck of metallic cards on one of his hikes. Wanting them for himself, Haruto took the buckle and cards home with him and played around with it. Placing the buckle on his waist caused a belt to wrap around and secure it in place. After some messing around, he discovered that the cards could be slotted into a section of the buckle, then used to form an armor around him. This discovery lead him to start teaching himself how to fight, and use the armor in his favor. Two years were spent honing his fighting skills and style. Crooks had been plaguing the town for quite some time, so Haruto took it upon himself to fight the criminals as a vigilante. Now, Haruto is 16. His anti-social behaviors and contemptuous attitude prevent him from truly socializing and developing actual relationships with people. Trey remains his only true friend, but even Haruto's relationship with him isn't as strong as it was in the past. The events of his closest crush have left a sort of trauma on him, leaving him confused and thoroughly questioning his feelings and emotions. Even though he has all this swirling around in his head, Haruto is able to fight on as the anomalous vigilante "Reigai." Personality Haruto is a quiet individual who prefers to not go noticed by people. He’s usually the one in the back of the class who keeps to himself and doesn’t make trouble for anyone. When he does socialize, he’s sardonic and very satirical, often making fun of people’s flaws or using sarcasm heavily to some extent. Cynical and blunt, Haruto expresses himself freely when conversing with others and will openly tell people their flaws or if he dislikes them. However, if you’re able to get past that, you’ll see that Haruto is a kind, caring individual who has been hurt deeply in the past by one of his closest friends. Deep down, he wants to make friends and enjoy their company, but is too scared of losing them that he shuts himself away to prevent people from getting hurt because of him. Though not prone to violence, he will fight back if threatened sufficiently. When he fights, he’s very calm and calculating, confident in his own abilities. In fact, he’s confident enough in his abilities to taunt his opponents openly with casual remarks and side comments. He knows when to cut the taunting and get serious, when to back off, and what his own limits are. His interactions with women are shy and polite, often helping a girl in need or politely telling her if something lewd has happened while turning away so that the lady in question can fix herself without his attention on her. He tends to avoid talking to girls for fear that he’ll say something weird and embarrass himself. He enjoys Asian food and culture, anime, manga, drawing, weapons, music, motorcycles, food, and being alone. Dislikes include Being in crowds, having to fight a more powerful opponent, not using his motorcycle, and not being able to listen to music. Some of his habits include pre-fight catchphrases, overdoing his fights, pummeling opponents to near-death sometimes. A few of his fears are losing a friend, getting a girlfriend, and embarrassing himself. However, he is very much talented at drawing, fighting, maintaining motorcycles, and living on the internet. Powers/Abilities Tarot Buckle Haruto’s powers and abilities are based around his belt buckle, a technologically-sophisticated device created by an extraterrestrial race that was left behind on Earth as part of an event. This buckle, known simply as the Tarot Buckle, is a device that draws upon the power of cosmic energy via a deck of metallic cards labeled by the Arcana of a Tarot deck. It is currently unknown how many of these buckles exist, but the decks of cards that come with each buckle are able to infinitely recreate themselves and give the user a different power set with each Arcana. * Armor Deck 01721 - Haruto’s deck consists of three Arcana: the Fool, the Star, and the World. Of these three, Haruto can only access the Fool, while the other two Arcana are currently locked and cannot be accessed at the moment. Therefore, their powers, abilities, and parameters are unknown at the moment. After an armor is equipped and used, when Haruto cancels out the transformation, the card will disintegrate into dust. The deck will instantly replenish its card capacity when not in use. - XI: Strength= This armor is from a foreign deck. Its parameters are much similar to The Star, perhaps even stronger. With use from its original wielder, it was shown to be able to match the Star and even slightly exceed its parameters. However, this was only because the Strength's original wielder was highly proficient in its powers. It forms blue armor plating around Haruto's base undersuit and provides a visor resembling an opera mask. * Restoration - The biggest ability this armor has is its ability to restore things to a previous point in its history. As such, its ability appears to resemble healing for the most part, but can be used offensively given the circumstances. This power generates a yellow glow around the user's hands and the object that is being restored, signalling anyone observant enough that something is being restored. * Supernatural Condition, Advanced Level - Strength is able to enhance Haruto's physiology to a level on par, if not slightly weaker, to the Star. While his armor's durability is not as powerful, the physiological changes are much similar, with each of his punches sounding similar to gunshots, and powerful enough to break through an armored APC's hull. - XVII: The Star= This armor’s abilities and parameters are significantly higher than the Fool, displaying a similar jack-of-all-trades classification as the Fool before it. However, the Star improves on the shortcomings of the Fool by giving Haruto a proper ranged weapon. * Platinum Star Slasher - The Platinum Star Slasher is a dual weapon, containing a single-edged energy sword form and a cosmic energy cannon mode. It takes the form of a single-edged sword that has an energy cannon barrel merged to the blunt side of the blade, with a circular hilt that has three buttons; two buttons are used for mode changes, while the third is for an additional purpose. The default mode is sword mode, allowing for cosmic-energy-empowered slashes that can be augmented further. An alternate gun mode allows for greater, more precise usage of Haruto's energy projectile ability. The third button on the hilt allows the weapon to increase the potency of attacks depending on how many times the button is pressed. Cards can be inserted into a slot on the hilt to activate finisher-level attacks, which can be augmented by pressing the third button on the hilt. The limit of how much an attack's power can be augmented was tested immediately by Haruto, but it was unknown how many times he used the augmentation button as he was in a blind rage and the system itself had to stop him to prevent serious damage to him internally and externally. * Supernatural Condition, Advanced Level - The Star further increases his superhuman speed, strength, stamina, and reflexes. One punch is strong enough to break through an armored APC's hull. His punches can be thrown quick enough to sound like a gunshot each and every time. He can now withstand the damage caused by a powerful alien laser weapon for approximately 10 seconds with the armor on. * Base Access to The World - With this armor, access to The World card is granted, allowing for Haruto to use the card to augment his attack with chronal particles that cause a small area around the target struck with a chronal attack to release a small field of frozen time, essentially keeping them still so that Haruto can attack all he needs. This ability has lead an alien race to identify Haruto as a Chronal Anomaly. He can also stop time, with a limit of approximately 10, previously 5, seconds. This is the World's unique ability, serving as means of persuading participants in this "Tarot buckle experiment" to obtain the full deck. - XXI: The World= By collecting all the Tarot cards and completing the deck, Haruto has gained full access to the World. With this, Haruto is now able to access all the abilities of every card in the Tarot deck, as well as upgrades to his armor. * Superhuman physiology, Hyper Advanced - While not at master level, Haruto's physiology has been raised significantly beyond the Advanced level. * The Fool - Haruto has access to the full powers of the Fool card, which is in actuality, the ability to freely swap between any and all powers granted by the full Tarot deck. * The Magician - The ability to manipulate wind is granted along with a superhuman physiology. * The Priestess - Allows for bomb transmutation via physical contact. With access to the World, Haruto can create explosions on scale with nuclear bombs. * The Empress - Haruto gains access to ice manipulation with a superhuman physiology. * The Emperor - Haruto is granted fire manipulation and the ability to generate flames fueled by cosmic energy. * The Heirophant - Allows Haruto to achieve a state of absolute stealth, hiding his existence from everyone except his teammates or close allies. Also provides a non-lethal gas to incapacitate enemies. * The Lovers - Allows Haruto to dispel negative effects on himself or his teammates, as well as augment them with cosmic energy boosts. * The Chariot - Grants access to a pair of swords and increased speed, at the cost of less protective and heavy armor for a boost in dual-wielding swords. * Justice - Allows for light manipulation and superhuman physiology. * The Hermit - A card meant for tactical scanning and high-level calculations at near-instant speeds * Fortune - A card that allows Haruto to overwhelm his enemies with physical attacks, or take heavy hits with a powerful defense. * Strength - As previously noted above, this card grants restoration, allowing Haruto to restore someone or something to a previous point in its history, thus creating the illusion of healing. * Hanged Man - Previously, it allowed Haruto to split himself into two bodies. Now, Haruto can generate as many copies of himself as he wants, and can choose which body his mind will inhabit as a self-preservation method. * Death - Allows for Shadow manipulation as well as cursed attacks. These cursed attacks usually shorten the target's life span significantly, usually causing the target to die sooner than they'd like. * Temperance - An all-rounded upgrade that grants increased affinity with cosmic energy manipulation. * The Devil - Grants Haruto the ability to inflict psychological damage by preying on a target's fears, or utilize a dark cosmic energy to absolutely destroy something. * The Tower - Provides lightning manipulation and the infusion of lightning and cosmic energy simultaneously into attacks. * The Star - Just like above, another well-rounded upgrade, better than Temperance. Also provides the Platinum Star Slasher as one of Haruto's sole weapons. * The Moon - Lunar empowerment and Lunar energy manipulation, as expected of the Moon. * The Sun - Solar empowerment and Solar energy manipulation, as to be expected of the Sun. * Judgement - A balance of Solar and Lunar energy manipulation, Shadow manipulation, Light manipulation, and the ability to use cursed, blessed, and almighty attacks. Almighty attacks are able to hit opponents absolutely, whether the damage inflicted is small or large. * Unlimited Time Stop - The World's true power, allowing Haruto to stop time for as long as he pleases without limit. }} Binary Driver System Having completed the Tarot Buckle's deck, Haruto was given the privilege of journeying to the world where the creators of the Tarot Buckle reside. Here, he was trained to adapt to a new belt that he was given the opportunity to name. Due to the design of the belt, he named it the "Binary Driver" after the belt's dual input requirements for transformation. His Unlimited Time Stop and Hyper-Advanced Superhuman physiology carry over, with the addition of Soul Manipulation and the developing ability of Reality Overwriting. Alongside this, Haruto carries 6 pairs of "Arcana Batteries," small, battery-like cartridges that are used in the Binary Driver in order to transform into a new armored hero. * Duel-Phone - A modified smartphone designed to accept specific Arcana Batteries. It functions just as a normal smartphone would, allowing him to make calls, download applications, send instant/text messages, and much more. It even provides Haruto with a digital inventory showing his current equipment. It was synchronized with Haruto's original phone before being used as its replacement. - Role-based= Role-based Batteries are based off of combat roles, such as an swordsman or ninja. Typically, a Role-based Battery compliments its Arcana-themed Best Match one way or another, usually in helping Haruto determine a motif for the weapon he'll design for the Best Match. * Assault - Like its Best Match counterpart, the Assault Battery is silver. Unlike its counterpart, this Battery is a darker silver, in contrast to the shining silver of the Shin Battery. Based off of a well-rounded infantry, providing access to a wide variety of weapons. As mentioned just now, its Best Match is with the Shin Battery. * Swordsman - A white Arcana Battery that grants Haruto master swordsmanship and incredible skill in bladed melee weapons. Paired with the Pyro Battery as previously stated. * Sniper - This Arcana Battery features an arctic camouflage pattern, providing Haruto with excellent marksmanship and skill in firearms. Paired with the Cryo Battery as previously stated. * Reaper - This Arcana Battery is dark silver, though the silver is dark enough to be border on being black. Using this grants a faster-paced fighting style that focuses on quickly attacking, retreating, then striking yet again. Paired with the Aero Arcana Battery as previously stated. * Artillery - A bronze Arcana Battery that provides Haruto with access to a nearly-infinite pocket dimension of weapons, all of which use extra-dimensional materials/exotic matters in some way of some sort. Like its'' Best Match'' partner, Terra, Artillery is bulkier and provides Haruto with more defense as well, thus making this Best Match the form with the highest defensive parameters. * Ninja - Recently acquired from a fake Haruto using another Binary Driver and an unknown adapter mechanism, the Ninja Arcana Battery is dark purple in color. When used in combat, it seems to increase Haruto's speed and maneuverability, as well as enhancing his stealth abilities when used in its Best Match. Its Best Match was originally unknown, as this is the first Battery that Haruto has acquired post-Arcana Training, but is later revealed to be Glass. * Knight - This Battery is themed after a medieval knight, and Best Matches with Light. * Rogue - This Battery is themed after a medieval rogue, with a black coloration. Seeing that the medieval rogue is very similar to a ninja, it can be presumed that this Battery operates similarly to the Ninja Battery, albeit with enough changes to differentiate the two. Its'' Best Match'' is with Shadow. * Fighter - This Battery is themed after a martial artist, with a black and white color scheme. Its Best Match is with Angel and it is the first Battery to provide its own built-in weapon, a boxing glove-like weapon on his arm entitled the "Knock Out Gauntlet." * King - This Battery is themed after a medieval King, with a black and cyan color scheme. This Battery, when used with its Best Match Demon, allows Haruto to summon a small amount of demon knights to fight alongside him, as well as allow him to manipulate people slightly with vocal commands akin to a king commanding his subjects. - Upgrades= As the categorization would suggest, items compatible with the Binary Driver classified as an Upgrade enhances Haruto's combat potential in some way, shape, or form. Whether it be a Battery that takes up both slots simultaneously in the Driver, or a device to supercharge existing forms, those under the Upgrade tab simply upgrade him to levels further beyond his normal. * UNNAMED - This two-in-one Battery Pack is currently a work-in-progress, meant to use the power of the Light and Shadow Arcana Batteries in tandem with each other rather than with their Best Match Batteries for currently unknown reasons. * REDACTED - TBA Supercharger * REDACTED - TBA Selection }} - Phone-Compatible Batteries= These Batteries are designed for use specifically in Haruto's Duel-Phone, granting him a mode of transportation to use as needed. * Mach - Transforms his bike into the "Ride Dueler," a modification of his CBR1000RR bike that uses extra-dimensional modifications and cosmic energy to exceed a usual motorcycle's performance. * Air Force - Transforms Haruto's phone into the Ride Dueler's Flight Formation. It forms a sleek, futuristic jet capable of fitting a pilot and one other passenger, as well as including various weapons for use in aerial dogfights. Though unknown to Haruto, it is fully capable of space travel and lightspeed, with its own life-support systems. All of this is powered by cosmic energy. For a visual representation of the Ride Dueler's Flight Formation, see The Absconders: Seven Shinka: Issue 2. * Lykan - Transforms the Duel-Phone into a Lykan Hypersport in red, using extra-dimensional modifications and cosmic energy to enhance performance as well as reduce any negative environmental emissions. Unlike the previous two, this vehicle is not a variation of the Ride Dueler, as the Mach Battery provides Haruto with a nimbler, more agile land-based vehicle and having the Lykan Battery provide a less agile land-based vehicle would be redundant in his activity as Override. As such, this battery is used mainly whenever Haruto needs to transport more than two people, Haruto included. }} Additional Powers * Soul Manipulation - Or, as Haruto would refer to it, Fullbring. As a back-up power, Haruto defaults to using this ability whenever his Binary Driver is inaccessible. Just like the Fullbring in Bleach, he is able to manipulate the souls within objects as he needs, inducing high-speed movement or suspending himself in mid-air. He also uses this on his jacket, allowing him to access another armor independent of the Binary Driver's armors. * Reality Overwrite - At the moment, his Overwriting ability is in its early stages, allowing him to borrow weapons from other universes, create his own weapons, and/or bring extra-dimensional materials into this universe. He has developed this power to the point where it acts as a powerful form of transmutation, overwriting something into something else of similar nature (i.e. rocks into metallic ore, sword into another sword or similar bladed weapon). Weapons Haruto has a variety of weapons given to him, some from the Tarot Buckles, some from his Binary Driver. Using his Overwrite ability, he is able to take weapons from other universes and dimensions, and use them. - Binary System= * Kaen Nitouryuu Kurenai Zangeki - Replacing the previous Kurenai-series Blades and Crimson Phoenix Sword, the Kaen Nitouryuu Kurenai Zangeki is a greatsword that features the ability to split apart into two katana swords. Acting as the Pyro Swordsman's form-exclusive weapon, the weapon is also capable of significantly augmenting Haruto's Fire Manipulation abilities. Its name translates to "Fire Two Sword Style Crimson Slash." * Yukimarimo Hinawaju Konjou Taihou - As the Cryo Sniper Best Match's exclusive weapon, the Yukimarimo Hinawaju Konjou Taihou is a direct upgrade to the Konjou-series Rifles that was previously attached to the aforementioned forms. It was a sniper rifle with a variable zoom scope, an integral suppressor, a unique bolt-based charging mechanism to enhance the projectiles fired, and the ability to fire projectiles powerful enough to rival a Binary Finish. Like the above weapon, this form-exclusive rifle is capable of enhancing Haruto's Ice Manipulation powers. Its name translates to "Snowball Matchlock Rifle Navy Cannon." * Terra Artillery Controls - For the Terra Artillery Best Match, Haruto is given a pair of pistol-like devices used to synchronize with the vast arsenal that the Artillery half provides. The Artillery half has one Control, and the Terra half has the other; the one provided by Terra is limited to earth manipulation when paired in mismatched forms. ** External Artillery Panels - Panels of varying sizes made from extra-dimensional materials that are warped at will by Haruto into whatever weapon he needs. He does the calculations himself, with assistance from his suit's hyper-calculator. From there, the Panels are combined and rewritten into weapons. * Emerald Storms - A pair of chain sickles (Kusarigama) that Haruto forged an emerald with a storm infused into it. When he needs wind manipulation or needs to enhance the Aero half. Primary weapon for Aero Reaper. * OWS-001: Pistol - A futuristic pistol that Haruto uses as a sidearm. It fires extra-dimensional matter that is reconfigures as he needs it to. * Dual Assault - A weapon that can alternate between two forms: sword and gun. Unlike the Star Slasher, the sword and gun are changed by taking the compacted sword blade and attaching it to the front of the hilt so that it forms a pistol-like form, thus requiring a manual change instead of simply pressing a button to change. There's a slot for Arcana Batteries in the Dual Assault for activating Binary Finishers without the belt. * Hari Atsumaru Ninpoutou - This ninja sword features a golden blade with a silver core, black hilt, and purple guard. Unique to this sword is its invisible glass cutting edge, which can gather shards of glass in the area that Haruto can then manipulate as he pleases; this allows him to perform ninja-associated techniques like throwing glass shurikens, setting off a smoke bomb that makes use of millions upon millions of glass shards to create a fog-like smoke, and other similar techniques. Its name translates to "Glass Gathering Ninja-Sword." Primary weapon for Glass Ninja * Kage Chikara Mangetsu Kire - A dagger which can absorb lunar energy or shadows for redistribution in combat as he pleases. The weapon can expand into a full-on sword with enough energy. Primary weapon for Shadow-Thief. - Miscellaneous= * Mifune's Sword - A legendary katana from one of the past Vanquish hosts, forged from Uru and infused with Vanquish nanites. It can increase its cutting power depending on how the user's resolve. This was returned to Dominic Bernedicci after Dom relinquished his Nanites to someone else. }} Weaknesses * Sufficient Enough Damage - If Haruto sustains enough damage in his armor, the system will automatically eject him from the armor and dissipate away so that he can equip a new armor from a new card. Each card also disintegrates into dust after each use. * Time Limit - Haruto's new Binary Driver system does feature a time limit, though it is usual overridden by Haruto constantly swapping forms. The only Best Match to have no time limit is Shin Arcana, with the other Best Matches having a much longer time limit than a Random Match. This cannot be circumvented by using the time stop, as the time limit gauges the current suit's durability or how much energy it has left before the Arcana Batteries are drained and need to be recharged. * Social Interaction - This is, perhaps, his greatest weakness, as he usually talks to people with biting satire and gets straight to the point without hesitation. Social interaction with girls is even worse for him, though he tries his best to be a gentleman around women. His lack of social interaction also leads him to not understand many jokes people make. ** Slight fear of Love - Due to an event in his past, Haruto has a slight fear of falling in love. The effects of this fear have been deeply embedded in his mind, to the point where he doesn't know what the point of love is or if he'll remain alone or not. At this point in time, Haruto has evolved past this weakness. * Echoes - A side effect of the Arcana's doing, the "Echoes" are essentially dementia that manifest as illusions of those he had a significant bond with in his past. These Echoes are so horrifying and realistic, Haruto actually stabbed himself trying to make them go away. An unintentional Binary Driver-based finisher was activated in an attempt to clear away these illusions; this succeeded and left him unconscious afterwards. Binary Driver Forms Shin Assault is Haruto's default transformation despite being capable of transforming into any possible combination of Arcana Batteries regardless of whether or not they're Best Matches. It's the most balanced form Haruto has, featuring ample punching and kicking power combined with decent agility, making it the perfect all-rounded form. He can summon the Dual Assault weapon for combat, as well as the weapons provided by the Tarot Buckle system and Mifune's sword, though he saves the latter for worst-case scenarios. - Test Forms= As Test Forms have generally lower ability parameters than Best Matches, they are left unused due to impracticality save for the times when Haruto needs two weapons and has to use a pair of non-Best Match Batteries. *''Shin Swordsman'' - Test Form with the Swordsman Battery. Allows Haruto to dual-wield the Dual Assault and Crimson Slasher. *''Shin Sniper'' - Test Form with the Sniper Battery. Allows Haruto to dual-wield the Dual Assault and Navy Cannon. *''Shin Reaper'' - Test Form with the Reaper Battery. Haruto can use the Emerald Storm with the Dual Assault in this form. *''Shin Artillery'' - Test Form with the Artillery Battery. Haruto gains access to one of the Terra Artillery Controls, allowing him to use some of the Artillery Battery's potential. *''Shin Ninja'' - Test Form with the Ninja Battery. Haruto can dual-wield the Hari Atsumaru Ninpoutou and Dual Assault. *''Shin Knight'' - Test Form with the Knight Battery. Unknown abilities. *''Shin Rogue'' - Test Form with the Rogue Battery. Unknown abilities. *''Shin Fighter'' - Test Form with the Fighter Battery. Unknown abilities *''Shin King'' - Test Form with the King Battery. Unknown abilities. }} - Pyro/Fiamma= In any of Haruto's forms using the Pyro or Swordsman Batteries, they will have access to the Kaen Nitouryuu Kurenai Zangeki/Crimson Slasher. Pyro Swordsman provides Haruto with Fire Manipulation and enhanced swordsmanship, as well as access to the Kaen Nitouryuu Kurenai Zangeki, AKA the Crimson Slasher. This dual-form weapon switches between a greatsword form for stronger, slower hits and a dual katana form for fast, long chains of sword slashes. In addition, he can imbue his fire into the sword(s) to further enhance their damage output. - Test Forms= This is here simply just for the sake of completion, and lists the potential combinations between the Pyro Battery and the other Role-based Batteries. *''Pyro Assault'' - Pyro X Assault *''Pyro Sniper'' - Pyro X Sniper *''Pyro Reaper'' - Pyro X Reaper *''Pyro Artillery'' - Pyro X Artillery *''Pyro Ninja'' - Pyro X Ninja *''Pyro Knight'' - Pyro X Knight *''Pyro Rogue'' - Pyro X Rogue *''Pyro Fighter'' - Pyro X Fighter *''Pyro King'' - Pyro X King }} - Cryo/Acqua= In any form using the Cryo or Sniper Batteries, they'll have access to the Yukimarimo Hinawaju Konjou Taihou/ Navy Cannon. Cryo Sniper is Haruto's ice-manipulating sniper form, granting him access to the Yukimarimo Hinawaju Konjou Taihou, translated into English as the Navy Cannon. In this form, Haruto can manipulate water in a liquid and solid state, allowing him to manipulate water and freeze it at will within microseconds or summon ice from water vapor in the air via sublimation for offensive or defensive purposes. The rifle channels this ice into its projectiles for long-range offensive purposes. - Test Forms= For the inner completionist in me: *''Cryo Assault'' - Cryo X Assault *''Cryo Swordsman'' - Cryo X Swordsman *''Cryo Reaper'' - Cryo X Reaper *''Cryo Artillery'' - Cryo X Artillery *''Cryo Ninja'' - Cryo X Ninja *''Cryo Knight'' - Cryo X Knight *''Cryo Rogue'' - Cryo X Rogue *''Cryo Fighter'' - Cryo X Fighter *''Cryo King'' - Cryo X King }} - Aero/Vento= In any form using Aero or Reaper, that form will be able to wield the Emerald Storm chain-sickles. Aero Reaper is, by far, Haruto's fastest form. The Aero half provides wind manipulation which allows him to move swiftly and fluidly, as well as some minor lightning manipulation to add an extra spark to his attacks. The Reaper half provides access to the Emerald Storm chain-sickles and augments Aero's already-impressive speed. However, Haruto's punches and kicks in this form are weaker than his other forms, and the armor itself is also lighter and protects less to allow for increased maneuverability and speed. - Test Forms= *''Aero Assault'' - Aero X Assault *''Aero Swordsman'' - Aero X Swordsman *''Aero Sniper'' - Aero X Sniper *''Aero Artillery'' - Aero X Artillery *''Aero Ninja'' - Aero X Ninja *''Aero Knight'' - Aero X Knight *''Aero Rogue'' - Aero X Rogue *''Aero Fighter'' - Aero X Fighter *''Aero King'' - Aero X King }} - Terra= In any form using the Terra half, they will gain access to the Terra half of the Terra Artillery Controls. The Artillery half will provide its half of the Controls in its Test Forms/Best Match. Terra Artillery is Haruto's heavily-armored, tank-like form, granting him the ability to manipulate the ground to a certain extent and the External Artillery Panels via the Terra Artillery Controls. These two "weapons," if they can be called that, provide access to a pocket dimension storing a large series of panels made of an unknown extra-dimensional alloy that can be freely manipulated so long as Haruto has access to one of the Control devices. These panels can greatly vary in size, from a square nanometer to the size of a skyscraper. These panels then form around the controls to create a firearm, or combine together nearby Haruto to form an external weapon. He's created miniguns, railguns, and even created missiles from these panels. - Test Forms= *''Terra Assault'' - Terra X Assault *''Terra Swordsman'' - Terra X Swordsman *''Terra Sniper'' - Terra X Sniper *''Terra Artillery'' - Terra X Reaper *''Terra Ninja'' - Terra X Ninja *''Terra Knight'' - Terra X Knight *''Terra Rogue'' - Terra X Rogue *''Terra Fighter'' - Terra X Fighter *''Terra King'' - Terra X King }} - Glass= Glass Ninja is a ninja form that is best suited for stealth purposes. It can passively absorb nearby glass shards or shatter whole glass panels into shards to absorb. This glass absorption allows Haruto to reflect light and turn invisible, or it can distribute the glass to the Hari Atsumaru Ninpoutou (Glass-Gathering Ninja Sword). The glass allows him to perform ninja-associated techniques like throwing glass shurikens, setting off a smoke bomb that makes use of millions upon millions of glass shards to create a fog-like smoke, and other similar techniques. - Test Forms= *''Glass Assault'' - Glass X Assault *''Glass Swordsman'' - Glass X Swordsman *''Glass Sniper'' - Glass X Sniper *''Glass Reaper'' - Glass X Reaper *''Glass Ninja'' - Glass X Artillery *''Glass Knight'' - Glass X Knight *''Glass Rogue'' - Glass X Rogue *''Glass Fighter'' - Glass X Fighter *''Glass King'' - Glass X King }} - Light= Light Knight is a knight combat form that provides Haruto with its own western-style longsword on his waist, identified as the "Solar Slasher" by Haruto's Best Match detection system. This form has not seen much use in combat, but it can be assumed that it is capable of releasing blinding lights and manipulating light to attack enemies in addition to wielding this longsword for melee combat. - Test Forms= *''Light Assault'' - Light X Assault *''Light Swordsman'' - Light X Swordsman *''Light Sniper'' - Light X Sniper *''Light Reaper'' - Light X Reaper *''Light Artillery'' - Light X Artillery *''Light Ninja'' - Light X Ninja *''Light Rogue'' - Light X Rogue *''Light Fighter'' - Light X Fighter *''Light King'' - Light X King }} - Shadow= Shadow Rogue is much like Glass Ninja, a stealth-based form that makes use of the shadows rather than glass. It's armed with the Kage Chikara Mangetsu Kire (Shadow-Powered Full-Moon Slicer). This dagger can absorb lunar energy or shadows for redistribution in combat as he pleases, allowing it to expand into a full-on sword with enough energy. It can also travel through shadows, phasing in and out of them as needed. - Test Forms= *''Shadow Assault'' - Shadow X Assault *''Shadow Swordsman'' - Shadow X Swordsman *''Shadow Sniper'' - Shadow X Sniper *''Shadow Reaper'' - Shadow X Reaper *''Shadow Artillery'' - Shadow X Artillery *''Shadow Ninja'' - Shadow X Ninja *''Shadow Knight'' - Shadow X Knight *''Shadow Fighter'' - Shadow X Fighter *''Shadow King'' - Shadow X King }} - Angel= Angel Fighter is Haruto's fighter form, with a focus on hand-to-hand combat and speed. The Angel half can generate a pair of angel wings to propel Haruto short distances so he can widen or close the gap between him and his opponent(s). On his left arm is the "Knock Out Gauntlet," a reinforced, armored gauntlet that provides more punching power than his other arm, though Haruto can easily channel angelic energy into his other arm to compensate. - Test Forms= *''Angel Assault'' - Angel X Assault *''Angel Swordsman'' - Angel X Swordsman *''Angel Sniper'' - Angel X Sniper *''Angel Reaper'' - Angel X Reaper *''Angel Artillery'' - Angel X Artillery *''Angel Ninja'' - Angel X Ninja *''Angel Knight'' - Angel X Knight *''Angel Rogue'' - Angel X Rogue *''Angel King'' - Angel X King }} - Demon= Demon King is a form well-suited for crowd control. Using this form, Haruto can summon a small group of demonic knights to do his biding, as well as subtly manipulate people to perform certain actions as if he were truly a king ruling over his loyal subjects. He can also manipulate demonic cyan energy to form weapon constructs to fight alongside his knights. - Test Forms= *''Demon Assault'' - Demon X Assault *''Demon Swordsman'' - Demon X Swordsman *''Demon Sniper'' - Demon X Sniper *''Demon Reaper'' - Demon X Reaper *''Demon Artillery'' - Demon X Artillery *''Demon Ninja'' - Demon X Ninja *''Demon Knight'' - Demon X Knight *''Demon Rogue'' - Demon X Rogue *''Demon Fighter'' - Demon X Fighter }} }} - Super= - REDACTED ON= TBA - BS= TBA - CS= TBA - QM= TBA - Phase 2= - BC= TBA - SC= TBA - TC= TBA }} }} - FF XVI= TBA }} - Hypothetical Forms= - Avaritia= Greed - Luxuria= Lust - Ira= Wrath - Invidia= Envy - Gula= Gluttony - Acedia= Sloth }} - Celestial Council= These forms make use of Batteries based off of the Celestial Council. However, Haruto is unable to use these because he has yet to acquire their Batteries and find Best Matches for them. - Elimina= Negation/Deletion - Positron= Antithesis/Antimatter - Ergo= Energy - Quanta= Quantum Physics - Saigo= Final/End }} }} }} Appearance Haruto is slightly pale, but has a well-toned, slightly muscular body. His hair is a darker shade of brown than you see in the picture above, almost to the point of having black hair; his hair is unkempt, but he will sometimes comb his hair up, then comb some down to form with a fringe. - Tarot Buckle= When using the Tarot Buckle, Haruto is equipped with a black bodysuit with white-pixelated details; black boots with gold and white trim; lightweight gold armor on the shins and knees; a gold belt with ornate buckle used for transformation; a gold chest-harness with shoulder armor that has varying colors depending on the card used for transformation; lightly-armored gauntlets with armored gloves that also have card-dependent coloring; and a black helmet with a silver front and a visor design that depends on the card used in his transformation. - Binary Driver= Due to Haruto using the new Binary Driver, his armor has changed significantly. When transforming, a series of pneumatic tubes appear and form the outline of the armor depending on the Batteries used. This pneumatic tubing is labelled the "Pneumatic Build Platform," and quickly appears with each transformation to deflect projectile fire with the tubing as Haruto changes forms. To the right is a picture to use as reference for Haruto's armor when using the Binary Driver. The armor currently show in the picture is close enough to the Shin Assault armor's design, save for a silver and dark silver color scheme and the lack of a white spring on the left leg. - Cryo Sniper= The Cryo Sniper match makes his armor ice-blue on the left side and right arm, and gives his left arm and right side an arctic camouflage pattern. Haruto can also choose to drape a small, pale-colored cape over his right arm and shoulder if he pleases, or wear a white scarf around his neck with ice details knit into it and both ends draped behind him. The Cryo half's eyepiece is a series of ice crystals. The Sniper half is part rifle, and part of the scope itself; this scope part is actually an aiming implement that assists in aiming. - Aero Reaper= For the Aero Reaper match, he has green and a silvery-black armor, which is much more aerodynamic and sleeker compared to the already-sleek armor his Binary Driver provides. The shoulder armor is also shrunken down significantly, making it a smaller plate that extends slightly from the chest armor and providing the bare minimum of armor. The Aero half eyepiece is a stylized gust of wind. The Reaper half is scythe-like. - Terra Artillery= His Terra Artillery armor is bulkier, providing heavier armor for the brownish-orange Terra half. The Artillery half features a bandoleer on the chest plate, running downwards and ending where the chest plate ends. His forearms gain shield-like armor attached to them, he has thigh holsters for his Artillery Controls, and bulkier armor on his shins to further increase the defensive parameters. The Terra eyepiece is a chunk of stalagmites and stalactites. The Artillery eyepiece is a bandoleer with the barrels of a minigun over the eye pointing straight at his enemy. - Glass Ninja= In his Glass Ninja form, the armor very much resembles Kamen Rider Build's NinninComic form. Unlike previous armor halves, the purple here isn't the primary color; rather, it's an accent to the gunmetal grey armor which features a hexagonal overlay on it. This gunmetal grey armor covers the shoulder armor and upper arm, as well as the shin armor of the Ninja-half, while the purple armor applies to the forearm, knee plate, boot, mask, and chest armor; though, the chest armor is designed to resemble a Ninja Gi with the "undershirt" consisting of the gunmetal grey armor. The Glass half is yellow, though some of its armor is transparent. The panel running across the chestplate and the shoulder armor resembles a segmented window pane, with the gauntlet being transparent and revealing the yellow undersuit as well as masking the addition of a Hidden Blade. The eye pieces remain the same as seen in the picture, though the yellow book-and-pen is replaced with a stylized window pane. - Light Knight= Here, half of his armor is gilded with a sun theme, while the other is a brilliant shining silver with an obvious knight theme to it. A drape hangs from his Binary Driver with an ornate gear design that features an extended spoke running diagonally from the right down to the left; each spoke on the gear is colored according to his Best Matches, with a red spoke directly across from a white spoke in reference to the Pyro Swordsman match. Since there are 10 Best Matches, there are a total of 20 spokes; the extended spoke being colored in reference to Shin Assault. On his left hip is the "Solar Slasher" longsword. The Light eyepiece is a stylized sun, and the Knight eyepiece resembles a knight's helm. - Shadow Thief= This form appears similar to Aero Reaper, with a black and purple color scheme and the addition of a black and purple hood over his helmet and a jacket-like design on the Thief half of his torso armor; the left arm and left half of his upper torso is draped in a jacket, with a full hood over his mask which can be removed if he wishes. This form can summon the Kage Chikara Mangetsu Kire (Shadow-Powered Full-Moon Slicer) dagger as its weapon. The Shadow eyepiece is a stylized moon, and the Thief eyepieces is a stylized, elongated hood with a dagger over it. - Angel Fighter= His left arm features a heavy gauntlet known as the "Knock Out Gauntlet," which is colored red with golden flame details and extends up his left arm all the way to the Fighter half of the chest. His other arm is white with gold wing details. His legs reverse the color scheme: red with gold flames on his right leg while white with gold wings on his left leg. A pair of Angel Wings can appear on his back to change the direction of his attack or provide other combat advantages. The Angel eyepiece is a stylized Angel wing with a halo over it, and the Fighter half is a stylized fist resembling the Knock Out Gauntlet. - Demon King= Its right arm and left leg feature rosewood-red armor with cobalt blue veins running throughout, spreading from the parabolic striping on the suit. The remaining body armor is light black, with cyan accents and a kingly vibe. A regal cape flows from his back, with the same symbol that is featured on the belt-drape of Light Knight: the 20-spoke gear in multiple colors representing the Best Matches, in addition to two folded-up demon wings next to the gear; these demon wings can appear on his back if need be. The mask also has a crown on top of it. The Demon eyepiece is a demon horn over a demon wing, and the King half is a stylized crown with a cape background. - Test Forms= Whenever Haruto uses a form that isn't a Best Match, they are known as "Test" forms and are formed from the various descriptions given for each half. For example, if Haruto were to use "Shin" and "Artillery" in the Binary Driver, he'd produced the silver-and-bronze "Shin Artillery" Test Form, taking the silver armor of the Shin half and combining it with the heavy bronze armor of the Artillery half. }} }} Trivia * Haruto is an avid fan of motorcycles, with a few bikes of his own at home. Each of his bikes have been colored in a unique type of paint developed by the company his mother works at, which is embedded with color-changing nanites that allow Haruto to change each of their colors with an app on his phone. His bike collections consists of: ** A Hyosung GD250R in black and red ** A Honda CBR650F in red and white ** A Honda CBR1000RR Fireblade in black and red. This bike is the basis of his Ride Dueler's bike form. ** An LS-218 electric motorcycle in a white and red color scheme ** A Harley-Davidson Roadster colored black with red details, featuring a hard-tail bobber conversion. * Because these bikes are the only way he gets around, he has preset color schemes on his phone to let him change the color near-instantly so that he can maintain the illusion that Haruto and Reigai are two different people. To further this illusion, Haruto uses the CBR650F on a day-to-day basis while reserving the CBR1000RR for his activities as Reigai. Haruto also uses his LS-218 for stealth missions, as the bike is near silent due to its electric motor. After recently acquiring the H-D Roadster, he's used it for cruising around the city or when he doesn't want to ride a sports bike. Lately, he's been using the CBR1000RR more often, since it's the vehicle form of his Ride Dueler, which comes from his new Duel-Phone. * Haruto's interest in weapons is a result of anime and a few childhood memories involving visits to his mother's workplace before and after moving, though they primarily involved firearms. * Drawing helps him calm down, especially when listening to music at the same time. * His favorite animes/manga of all time are Bleach, followed by Stardust Crusaders and Diamond is Unbreakable from JoJo's Bizarre Adventures. * If he were to pick a theme song for himself, he'd choose the main theme to the Diamond is Unbreakable anime adaption. He actually likes to listen to this song whenever he fights as Reigai and times his attacks and such so that they're in beat with the song whenever he can. He also has a fondness for Real Game by Rayflower and Believer by Hiroyuki Takami, listening to the latter two songs more often under his new identity as Override. * Haruto is an avid fan of Tokusatsu, especially the Kamen Rider series. He's drawn connections between his current life and the shows he's watched, as well as borrowed weapons from them using his overwriting ability. * Each of his Best Matches have a unique name to them, while Test Forms play a generic, funky jingle. In addition, Binary Finishers are inaccessible in Test Forms, forcing Haruto to rely on Best Matches for a Binary Finish. *Each of his form names are a mix of Japanese and English, as well as have their own rhythms; these rhythms will be linked accordingly. They are translated as follows: ** Base Forms: *** Shin Assault: Genjitsu no Attacker (Attacker of Reality) *** Pyro Swordsman: Kasai Blade Master (Blade Master of Fire) ** Cryo Sniper: Kori no Marksman (Marksman of Ice) ** Aero Reaper: Kaze no Shinigami (Death god of Wind) ** Terra Artillery: Chikyu no Ordnance (Ordnance of Earth) ** Glass Ninja: Shinobi no Silicon (Sneaking Silicon) ** Light Knight: Taiyo no Crusader (Crusader of Light) ** Shadow Rogue: Tsuki no Thief (Thief of the Moon) ** Demon King: Arcana no Maou (Demon King of the Arcana) ** Angel Fighter: Tenshi no Karate (Angelic Karate) ** REDACTED Category:Absconders Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-2025 Category:Secret Identity Category:Japanese Category:Single Characters Category:Students Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Amber Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Ordinary Humans Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Blade Wielders Category:Super Speed Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Energy Blasts Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Durability Category:Super Smart Category:Chronokinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Aerokinesis Category:Explosion Creation Category:Cryokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Gas Manipulation Category:Photokinesis Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Invisibility Category:Duplication Category:Telepathy Category:Original Characters Category:Camouflage Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Marksmanship Category:Necromancy Category:Levitation Category:Lasers Category:Teleportation Category:Energy Absorption